The Instrumentation Shared Resource encompasses an in-house workshop for repair, maintenance, design and fabrication of light and specialized laboratory equipment as well as the outside service contracts for the major complex shared equipment. The resource is supervised by Dr. Leemor Joshua-Tor (Associate Professor) and managed directly by Mr. Clifford Sutkevich (Senior Technician). All members of the Cancer Center use the workshop as it provides both preventive maintenance as well as fast service in equipment repair. All members also have access to all of the major equipment covered by service contracts. All members also have access to all of the major equipment covered by service contracts. The resource helps reduce equipment failure and greatly reduces the cost of equipment utilization by members of the Cancer Center. The design and fabrication workshop prepares specialized laboratory equipment and works together with members of the Cancer Center to design and construct equipment to specifications. This resource greatly enhances all of the scientific work conducted in the laboratories of Cancer Center investigators and reduces the costs associated with instrumentation very effectively. We continue to request support for a portion of the fixed costs of this resource and support for outside service contracts on specialized equipment. We also request some support in upgrading some of the shared equipment. The Cancer Center Support Grant is absolutely essential for maintaining this central Shared Resource and for the Research and collaboration it allows.